The GazettE
the GazettE, previously known as ガゼット Gazetto , is one of the most popular visual kei bands and the best selling PS Company act. Band history 2002: Conception and early work The foundations of the band began with Ruki (vocals), Reita (bass), and Uruha (guitar). After being involved with other bands in the visual scene, the trio decided that the GazettE would be their last band. They recruited Aoi (guitar) and Yune (drums) from disbanded visual band Artia and so began the GazettE in January 2002. Originally signed to Matina, they released their first single, "Wakaremichi", and a video release on April 30, 2002. They re-released Wakaremichi and the video release in June of the same year. By September, they had released "Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza" and their second PV release. In October they played their first one-man live. On Christmas, the 5-song compilation 妖幻鏡moon including the Gazette's song "Yougenkyou" was released . 2003: New drummer and Cockayne Soup In early 2003, Yune decided to leave the band, and he was replaced by Kai. Shortly after, they signed with the PS Company label and in May, released their first EP, Cockayne Soup. They started their first tour, with the band Hanamuke, and along with the tour, the bands collaborated on two songs. A second tour followed with the band Vidoll, and the bands were featured together on the November issue of Cure, a magazine focusing on Visual Kei bands. In early December they played a co-headlining show with Deadman. On Decenmber 28 they performed at Fool's Mate magazine's Beauti-fool's Fest which was later released on DVD. 2004: Disorder On January 16, 2004 they recorded a solo performance at the Shibuya-AX, which was released on DVD as Tokyo Saihan -Judgment Day-''. On March 30, 2004 they released their ''Madara mini-album, which reached #2 on the Oricon Indie Charts. Madara was followed in May by a companion DVD, which included six music videos and an in-the-studio documentary. The same month, the GazettE was featured in Shoxx magazine's Expect Rush III, a catalogue of independent Visual Kei artists. A second live DVD, Heisei Banka, was released in August. During September and October they toured with fellow PS Company bands Kra and BIS. Their debut album, Disorder, was released in October and made it to the top 5 of the indies Oricon Daily Charts. The band spent the remainder of 2004 and 2005 touring extensively, releasing Gama, another mini-album, in August. 2005-2006: Nil and Nameless Liberty Six Guns In 2005, the band released their first major label single, Cassis, in December. Starting 2006 with a name change—from Japanese characters to a romanized script—they released Nil, their second full-length album, on Feburary 8, 2006, and embarked on another Japanese tour, ending at the venue Nippon Budokan. That July, The Gazette performed at the Beethovenhalle inBonn, Germany, their first show outside of Asia. The concerts were arranged in conjunction with the AnimagiC anime and manga convention. 2007-2009: Stacked Rubbish and DIM Three more singles were released followed by another studio album, Stacked Rubbish on July 4, 2007 Stacked Rubbish on. It reached #2 on the Oricon charts within a day from the release. The album debut was followed by a promotional tour from July through September. In October, The Gazette embarked on their first European tour, performing in England, Finland, France, and Germany. A single named "Guren" was released on Feburary 13, 2008, which landed a #1 spot on the Oricon Charts. It was announced that a new DVD would be released in August, and a new single Leech in Autumn 2008, which also landed a #1 spot on the Oricon daily charts. The Gazette accomplished a one man tour through all of October called "From the Distorted City," referencing to the song "Distorted Daytime" in their single "Leech," which portrays Tokyo as a "distorted city," in terms of the society and political crisis sweeping over Japan. On November 15, 2008, The Gazette hosted their first secret show in Shinjuku Station. Originally, around two-hundred fifty people were to be anticipated, but instead, over seven thousand attended, the most in the band's history. Due to the amount of people on the streets, the police were forced to shut it down after two songs. On January 3, 2009, The Gazette performed alongside their fellow bands signed to the PS Company label to celebrate the record label's tenth anniversary, where they announced they would release a new single called "Distress and Coma", which was preceded by a seventh-anniversary performance on March 10 at Makuhuhari Messe Convention Hall. The band released their next full-length studio album, "Dim" in the summer, followed by another Japan-wide summer tour starting in July, for which the tour's final show was held at Saitama Super Arena. On October 7, 2009, they released their new single called "Before I Decay". On December 24, The Gazette held a Christmas eve live to close out the year called HYMN OF THE CRUXIFIXION. 2010: Transfer to Sony Music Records On March 2010, the band embarked on "THE END OF STILLNESS" fan club only tour. After the fanclub tour, the band then announced another single and a live tour, which is named "TOUR10 NAMELESS LIBERTY SIX BULLETS" starting in July with two consecutive nights at the Nippon Budokan. On August 4, 2010, they will also release a DVD of the band's ten promotional videos (aptly titled FILM BUG II). Among all of these events, the band has announced that they would be transferring from King Records to Sony Music Records. The release of their seventeenth single "SHIVER", which would also be the opening theme song to the Sony anime series Kouroshitsuji II released on July 21, 2010 was their first single under the new label. Lineup * ルキ (Ruki) - Drums (as Kirihi 霧緋) → Vocals → 魅琴 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * 麗 (Uruha) - Guitar → before christ → adolf → dis eine → 鴉 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * 葵 (Aoi) - Guitar → Melville → Artia → the GazettE * れいた (Reita) - Bass → 鴉 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * 戒 (Kai) - Drums (2003.02.01 - present) → La'DeathtopiA → Mareydi†Creia → the GazettE Former members * 由寧 (Yune) - Drums (2002.03 - 2003.01.23) → Latour → Melville → Artia → Vall'na racill (support) → ガゼット → König Discography Albums Image:Cockayne.jpg| COCKAYNE SOUP EP (2003.05.28) Image:Akuyuukai.jpg| 悪友會 EP (2003.06.25) Image:Sperma.jpg| スペルマルガリィタ EP (2003.07.30) Image:Hankou.jpg| 犯行声明文 EP (2003.10.01) Image:MADARA.jpg| 斑蠡～MADARA～ EP (2004.03.30) Image:DISORDER.jpg| DISORDER full-length (2004.10.13) Image:Gama.jpg| 蛾蟇 EP (2005.08.03) Image:NIL.jpg| NIL full-length (2006.02.08) Image:STACKED.jpg| STACKED RUBBISH full-length (2007.07.04) Image:DIM.jpg| DIM full-length (2009.07.15) Singles * 2002.04.30 別れ道 * 2002.08.30 鬼畜教師（32歳独身）の悩殺講座 * 2002.09.20 午前0時のとらうまラヂオ * 2004.07.28 ザクロ型の憂鬱 * 2004.07.28 舐～zetsu～ * 2004.07.28 未成年 * 2004.07.28 大日本異端芸者的脳味噌中吊り絶頂絶景音集 * 2005.03.08 reila * 2005.12.17 Cassis * 2006.10.25 REGRET * 2006.11.01 Filth in the beauty * 2007.02.07 Hyena * 2008.02.13 紅蓮 * 2008.11.12 LEECH * 2009.03.25 DISTRESS AND COMA * 2009.10.07 BEFORE I DECAY * 2010.07.21 SHIVER * 2010.09.22 Red * 2010.12.15 PLEDGE * 2011.05.25 VORTEX * 2011.08.31 REMEMBER THE URGE Singles (distributed at concerts, etc.) * 2003.10.08 泥だらけの青春。 * 2004.09.22 十四歳のナイフ * 2005.08.04 チギレ Compilation albums * 2006.05.03 大日本異端芸者的脳味噌逆回転絶叫音源集 * 2011.03.23 TRACES BEST OF 2005-2009 VHS * 2002.04.30 センチメンタルビデオ * 2002.08.30 視聴覚質 * 2003.10.01 百鬼家行 DVD * 2004.04.28 東京裁判～JUDGMENT DAY～ * 2004.05.26 斑蠡～MADARA～ * 2004.08.25 大日本異端芸者的全国巡礼単独公演「平成挽歌」2004.4.23 Shibuya O-EAST * 2005.07.06 STANDING TOUR 2005 FINAL「M.R.D」at 2005年4月17 渋谷公会堂 * 2006.06.07 FILM BUG I * 2006.09.06 Standing Live tour 2006「Nameless Liberty.Six Guns...」TOUR FINAL-日本武道館- * 2007.06.13 TOUR2006-2007「DECOMPOSITION BEAUTY」FINAL Meaningless Art That People Showed AT YOKOHAMA ARENA * 2008.08.06 TOUR2007-2008 STACKED RUBBISH GRAND FINAL「REPEATED COUNTLESS ERROR」IN 国立代々木競技場第一体育館 * 2009.12.16 TOUR09-DIM SCENE-FINAL AT SAITAMA SUPER ARENA * 2010.08.04 FILM BUG II * 2011.03.23 The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome Omnibus albums * 2002.12.25 妖幻鏡 -moon- * 2003.05.01 KALEIDOSCOPE * 2003.05.06 男尻ツアーファイナル配布CD * 2004.07.28 Cure Japanesque Rock Collectionz * 2007.01.24 ロックNIPPON 東海林のり子セレクション Omnibus videos * 2003.04.10 Matina 最終章～FINAL PRELUDE～ * 2003.04.29 喧嘩上等 * 2006.??.?? Peace & Smile Carnival tour2005～笑顔でファッキュー～ * 2009.04.15 Peace & Smile Carnival External links * Official website Category:Eternal Category:KING RECORDS Category:Matina Category:PS Company Category:Major Category:CLJ Records